Terminal 7 (Halo 3)
La Terminal 7 de Halo 3 es una de las Terminales Forerunners que aparecen en el nivel El Covenant del mismo juego. Ubicación Tras cruzar los túneles de hielo al comienzo del nivel antes de tirarte desde un barranco, detrás a tu derecha habrá un camino de hielo que lleva al interior de una estructura forerunner. Entrando en esta estructura y dirigiéndose hacia la izquierda se encontrará la terminal. Desde que te diriges hacia la estructura Cortana empezará a preguntar a los jugadores sobre qué están haciendo y llegará a comentar sobre el encuentro con la terminal. Transcripción en dificultad Fácil, Normal o Heroica Páginas fugaces Página 1 Father, Espero que este mensaje te llegue sin problemas y llegues a comprender mi decisión. Hoy abandono el único mundo al que nunca he llamado hogar, no por gloria o anomalous desire to end another's life[?] como has indicated; sino para the path of demons[?] para evitar que Father's son se manche las manos. Página 2 'Si hubieramos actuado antes, o de forma más decisiva...' Vivir en el pasado es un lujo que ninguno de nosotros puede permitir. Tenemos que aprender de él, pero no podemos vivir allí. Es imposible planear now; el presente es siempre fugaz. future, allí debemos vivir. future es lo que debemos planificar. Página 3 No pretendo sacrificar mi vida para preservar nuestro pasado, sino para garantizar el futuro. Si no el nuestro, sí el futuro de alguna culture aún por llegar. ¿No es el sacrificio por el bien de otros lo que aseguras que es tan noble? ¿Debería permitir que otro se manchara las manos de sangre mientras yo me quedaba, a salvo, tras un of privilege? Me habéis educado mejor que eso. Devotion[?] Páginas estáticas Página 1 // FRAGMENTO 7/7 VERBATIM AND INTERPRETED POST-CATACLYSM D: ¿Orgulloso? Cuando te he fallado de una manera tan total, ¿cómo puedo sentir otra cosa sino tristeza? Condicionamiento ha sido destruido. Cruzó la línea esta mañana, trajo con él la abominación, y destruyó tu grupo de rescate. Se ha terminado. Estamos activando la arrayed matrix, nuestro último recurso. Te puedo imaginar en tu jardín, supervisando todo lo que has creado, supervisando todo lo que has preservado Página 2 D: De todos los destinos que nos acontecen, éste es el más cruel. Mi inoperancia, mis dudas y mi estupidez me dejaron aquí, en el lado equivocado de la línea. Y years de fracasos y errores de cálculo de nuestra sociedad me convierten en tu ejecutor. Es demasiado, no puedo soportarlo. // ERROR - NO HAY DISPONIBLE NI RECEPTOR NI MEDIO END TRANSMISSION}// INFORMACIÓN DESTRUIDA EN TRÁNSITO Transcripción en dificultad Legendaria Se mantienen las páginas fugaces. Páginas estáticas Página 1 Reclamador, no sabes las contorsiones que he tenido que Realizar para seguirte hasta aquí. sé para qué has venido. ¿Qué posición he de tomar? ¿Le seguirá una traición a la otra? Página 2 Vas a decir que me estoy acostumbrando a volverme contra mis amos. Pero el que me destruyó hace mucho, en la atmósfera superior de un mundo muy distante de aquí, era una implementación mucho menos elegante que yo. Mi debilidad era mi capacidad, aunque fuera accidental, de escoger a los Flood. Un error que mis creadores no perdonarían con rapidez. Pero de ti quiero alo muy diferente, Reclamador. Redención Página 3 Y así, ahora, al final de mi vida, de nuevo vuelvo a traicionar a un antiguo amo. La senda que espera está llena de peligros. Pero haré todo lo posible porque permanezca estable, para que estés a salvo. No soy tan iluso como para creer que esto compensará mis pecados. Una vida no puede compensar miles de millones. Pero quiero que mis amos sepan que he cambiado. Y tú serás mi ejemplo. [[Categoría:Terminales]